


Warm Hands

by teamcap4bucky



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamcap4bucky/pseuds/teamcap4bucky
Summary: When you can’t get any sleep because your hubby is out of town, you go to the next best thing.





	1. Chapter 1

When you can’t get any sleep because your hubby is out of town, you go to the next best thing.

 

“Bucky?” You knock gently on his door, as to not disturb him, but secretly praying that he would already be awake. Keeping your distance as to not startle him, you carefully walk around the outer edges of the room, making a little more noise than normal, so he might wake up slowly. 

You move a little closer to his bed, softly calling out to him.

“Bucky?” You step back a little as he begins to open his eyes, searching for where the voice came from.

“What’s wrong? You okay?” He sits up somewhat urgently while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“I’m okay. I’m sorry, I didn’t want to wake you, but…”

“No. No, you can wake me anytime, you know that. Is it bad?” He pats the bed next to him, and you get in, stretching out your legs. He makes sure you’re comfortable, fluffing your pillows, and covering you with his blankets. 

“Yeah. It’s starting to hurt a lot more. I just need to get a little sleep. It’s been three days of this and I’m run a little low on energy.” You shift slightly, wiggling your waist, and begin to pull up your shirt.

“Okay. Is he ready?” He asks, laying down next to you on his pillow, ready to fall asleep again. 

“Yeah.” You bring your phone up to your chest and hit the FaceTime button.

“Hey beautiful.” The smile on your face matches his, and the love in his eyes makes your heart skip a beat. “Buck, you there?” Steve tries to make out his form in the room, but it’s to dark. 

“Yeah, I’m here.” You point the camera his way and he gives a half awake wave. 

“Thanks for doing this, taking care of my girl and all. I appreciate it more than you know.”

“Don’t worry about it. She’s going to be my girl too, I’m her favorite already.” Bucky smiles as his eyes drift shut. 

“Okay, let’s get this over with so you guys can go back to sleep.” You place the phone near your stomach, and let the boys do their thing.

“Hey baby girl. It’s your daddy. I miss you sweetheart. Listen, I know it’s getting tight in there, and you want to come out and meet everyone, but it’s not time yet.”   
The way he speaks to her is so gentle and warm. You immediately feel her movement begin to slow, her kicks become less frequent, and you feel like there is suddenly room to breath again. 

As Steve speaks, Bucky rests his hand on your belly. 

“Where is she? Oh, never mind, found her.” He smiles and huffs out a small laugh, as she kicks into his hand. 

She loves the warmth of his hand. It’s something special that only Steve and Bucky could bring to her. The only time she sleeps well is when Steve is home. His voice and heat are the perfect mixture of love to her, and no one can settle her like he does. 

It’s complete havoc in your body when he’s gone. There’s no deep comforting tone, and your body isn’t as cozy at night without his heat to keep her content. So Bucky takes over. Steve talks to her, amd Bucky keeps her warm. Wherever he is, she is. Bucky is like her own personal electric blanket, keeping her warm and fuzzy until her daddy comes home. 

“Be nice to mommy okay? She needs to get some rest. She’s working really hard right now, making sure you’re ready for when the time is right. Daddy’s going to be home soon, love. Until then, Uncle Bucky is going to keep you nice and toasty.” 

Bucky watches as your eyes start to flutter closed, and takes the phone from your hand before it drops. Your breathing regulates, and your head starts to slowly drop to the side. 

“Did it work?” Steve whispers to his best friend. 

“Yeah, I think they’re both out. She’s really kicking hard, Steve. Always fidgeting, looking to start trouble in there. She’s just like you, I swear.” 

“She’s definitely mine, that’s for sure. She knocked my hand off her stomach last month. Woke me up from a dead sleep.” They both smile and laugh, the both of them looking exhausted.

“You coming home soon?” Bucky yawns and puts his head back, stretching his arms.

“Next week. I can’t wait. I’m exhausted. I’m sure you guys are too. Thanks again, Buck. You have no idea how much this helps her.”

“I’ll do whatever she needs me to do.” 

“Alright, get some sleep. Give my girl a kiss for me. I’ll be home soon. Night Buck.” The phone beeps out and the light of the screen dims.

Bucky pulls down the covers a little, exposing your round, plump belly. He leans over, and places one small kiss under his hand. 

“Goodnight beautiful. Get some sleep, we’ll talk again in the morning. Your mom and dad love you so much. They can’t wait to meet you.” He starts to lean back, but stops, his lips hovering above his hand again. “Don’t forget, Uncle Bucky loves you the most though, and he’s the best uncle ever.” He gives her one last kiss before hitting the pillow and drifting back off into a deep slumber, but not before resting his hand back on your belly. He would never let his niece go back to sleep without a blanket.


	2. Who's Your Daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your teammates try to comfort you when the baby gets bored while you wait for Steve to come home.

“Nope! She did not like that one.” You begin to laugh, your belly bouncing with each giggle. “Next!”

You’re little one had been kicking more than ever. She missed her daddy, and she was making it known almost hourly that the attention you were giving her was not enough. 

You had tried to FaceTime Steve again, but he had been unable to answer. Bucky was running errands, so he was unavailable to help soothe the baby back to sleep. 

Which leads you to the current activity…

“Okay, Sam, you’re up. Give me your best Steve impression.”

“Alright, get ready.” Sam leans in close to your belly, placing his hands on both sides. Clearing his throat, he puts on his best Cap face before speaking. “On your left!”

The baby kicks a bit at his voice. She likes her Sammy. He’s always speaking to her in silly voices, and making funny noises near her. She also knows when he’s around, it’s time to eat, because he always makes the best dinners. He takes good care of you two, always making sure that you’re eating healthy. As soon as he stops speaking, she begins to thrash a bit, and your stomach begins to growl. 

Sam drops his head in defeat, after hearing your stomach gurgling. “I’ll get some fruit, no junk food!” 

“Alright, who’s next?” You cover your eyes with your arms, waiting for the next contestant to step up. 

“Me! I’ll go. I have a good one.” Clint jumps around the couch, and settles next to you. “Alright…I can’t stop laughing...okay okay, I’m ready. You get hurt, hurt ‘em back. You get killed…walk it off.” 

“Oooohh that was a good one! She definitely settled down a bit.” Your eyes light up, surprised at her reaction. Clint was another favorite, as he was always singing her lullabies late at night. 

“Step aside boys, I’m up.” Natasha covers your stomach with her warm hands and gives your belly a kiss. 

This makes you giggle, as you can tell she already knows it’s her Auntie Nat. I swear she can sense her gentle touch, and the smell of her perfume makes her happy. 

“There’s only one god ma’am, and I’m pretty sure he doesn’t dress like that.” The room erupts in laughter. 

“Nice try, she’s on to you, Nat.” You laugh at the thought of the first time you had all met Thor. The look on Steve’s face, meeting a god for the first time was priceless. 

“Awe, come on, that was so good!” She slaps her leg while chucking out.

“That was terrible!” Clint hollars, falling backwards on the floor. 

“What do you mean? That was spot on!” Nat defends from the seat beneath you. 

“That was amazing, oh my god.” You wipe the tears from your eyes, barely able to speak. “I can’t stop crying!”

“Okay, I’m about to blow you guys away.” Peter jumps over the two of them and leans over you. 

“Well in all fairness, the competition hasn’t been all that fierce!” You’re met with complaints from all of your friends, all while still giggling all around you. 

Peter gets really low. “You…” He looks the side, as he begins to laugh. “You got... man, how does he get his voice so low?” He takes a deep breath, and starts over. “You got heart kid, where you from?” 

You place Pete’s hand on your stomach. The baby gives you a few kicks. She’s always awake when Parker is around. Whenever Tony creates something new, he always invites you and Peter to watch, and on occasion, even let’s you build with him. She is always moving in the lab. The beeping of machines, motors, and most of all, the music gets her riled up. It’s her most active time, especially when Tony and Peter are speaking to her. They’re always teaching her about the newest technology. You swear her first word will be something science based. Bruce had already inducted her into the “Team Science” club, and you were sure she would lead it one day. Of course, Tony had already made “Team Science” onesies for her arrival.

“Wait, wait… hold on. I just want to try something. Particle accelerators, Thermonuclear Astrophysics, Electron Collision.” 

“Ahhh! Bruce, no!” You throw your hands over your face. “We’re trying to get her to calm down, not get her all amped up! You know she likes physics!” He hides as you throw a pillow his way. 

“Alright. Alright. Umm. Freedom, America, patriotism.” 

“Next!” Nat yells, as she pushes Bruce away. 

Bucky walks in to see the his teammates in a ball on the floor in a fit of giggles and has no idea what to do.

“What the hell is is going on in here?” He asks, standing in the doorway, with a bag full of groceries. 

They all glance at each other, and stiffen up, shouting out in unison. 

“Language!” Everyone is now crying on the floor, the baby is kicking harder than ever hearing everyone at once, causing you to buckle in pain for a moment. Bucky’s not sure why you're in tears but rushes to your side to help.

“Are you laugh crying, or pain crying?”

“Both!” He can barely understand you through the tears and giggles.

“Lay down.” He puts a pillow behind you and covers you with a blanket. “What’s got everyone all riled up?” 

“The baby is really active today. Steve didn’t pick up when we called and you were out, so Sam decided…”

“Why am I not surprised Sam had something to do with this?” 

“Come on! It’s a great idea, was it not?” Sam throws his hand forward, asking you to back him up.

“Sam decided that it would be funny to see if they could trick her, by imitating Steve.”

“Did any of them work.?” Bucky questions, knowing damn well that that baby is way too smart to fall for those shenanigans. 

“I think Clint was the closest, but he sings to her, so it doesn’t really count.” You shake your head his way.

“It totally counts!” He leans up off the floor to defend himself. 

“You want to give it a try?” You grab at his pants, shaking them a little bit by his knee.

Bucky face is suddenly filled with a bit of cockiness, knowing he’ll win. She loves him, and she always settles for her uncle.

“Yeah, alright. I’m game. What do I have to do?” He kneels down next you. 

“Put your hands on my stomach, and do your best Steve impression.”

“If I put my hands there she’s going to know it’s me.”

“Come on... just try it, Buck. It’s hysterical. I want to see what she does!”

Bucky rolls his eyes before speaking. “Give me a second, I need to think of something he says. Umm, okay.” He smiles, and looks up at you, and you both start to chuckle. “It’s hard to not laugh.”

“Bucky!” He leans down into your stomach. 

“I had him on the ropes, I could do this all day.” You smirk when you feel her move towards his voice, almost like she’s unsure, but curious. She knows it has to be one of her favorites, because she immediately heads towards his warm hands.

“I think she’s confused. I can feel her shifting, like she wants to come to you, but isn’t quite sure that it’s you.” 

“Okay, let me try again. Umm, Hey, I know that alley, I got beat up over there, and in that one, and in that one too.” Bucky starts giggling like a school boy, and everyone joins him. 

“Why’d you let your boy get beat up so much. You are a terrible friend!” Sam pushes Bucky’s shoulder a bit.

“I didn’t let him! That kid did what he wanted, when he wanted. He’s hot headed, and stubborn. Thought he could take on the world, he still does. Please, please take after your mother.” He begs into your stomach.

Bucky can feel her moving a bit closer to his hand, he can almost see your stomach shift. 

“I know, I know, you know that’s your uncle.” She gets excited when she actually hears his real voice so close to your belly. He places both hands on your stomach, and you can feel her shimmy to the the side, covering herself in his warmth. 

“Hey there little peanut. Are they being mean to you in there?” She gives a small kick in response, and settles back in.

“Tony? You want to give it a shot?” You question. He would never turn down a challenge.

He puts his drink down, stands and begins to rubs his hands together. “Alright kids. Step aside, and let me show you how it’s done.”

“Awe, come on, you’re going to wake her up from her nap!” Bucky gives your stomach a sad look, before moving off the couch. “Sorry bug.”

“This better be good, you’ve got some stiff competition, Tones.” Raising your brows, telling him to step up his game.

“I’m not worried.” He looks down at your stomach, then up at you quickly and smiles. Placing his hands around you, he clears his throat, and swallows hard. “I promise you, if you need us, if you need me, I’ll be there.” 

He looks up at you, as your eyes start to fill with tears. You hold back your sniffles, and grin.

“That’s my favorite one so far. But now I’m crying so someone do another one quick, so I can laugh again!”

You cover your eyes with your arms and lean back, hiding your tears from your friends. 

“Who’s up next? Sam you want another go?” You ask from beneath your blockade of limbs.

“Yeah, I’ll go again, I have a great one!”

“Alright Sammy boy. Let’s hear it.”

“Okay, let me warm up my hands.” You can hear him breathing into his palms, creating friction, making them as hot as possible to try and pull a fast one on her.

The feeling of two warm hands instantly comfort you. 

“Okay, ya ready?” He asks

“Ready.”

“I’m with you, till the end of the line, princess.”

You gasp as the inside of your stomach shifts hard, almost like she is trying to break free from her room. It’s like a small hurricane is trying to tear from your belly button, and the feeling makes you jerk your eyes open to see what’s happening.

“Hey beautiful.” Steve looks up into your eyes, with so much love and devotion, it makes you start to cry again.

“Hey handsome.” He lifts himself off the floor, placing a tender kiss on your lips. He wipes your tears with his thumbs, telling you not to cry. “When did you get back?” 

“Right before Bucky had his turn.” You turn to Bucky, and he’s wearing a smart ass grin.

“You said you were just out picking up a few things.” You throw a pillow at him, and of course it misses him as he ducks.

“I did pick up a few things. I got more milk, eggs and chocolate for you... then I picked up that jerk.”

“I’m going to be honest, I kind of wished he had picked me up sooner. I would have loved to have seen the rest of these hooligans trying to imitate me.” He shakes his head at Sam and Nat.

“We were great! We sounded just like you!” Nat laughs out.

Steve looks to you, and laughs as you shake your head no.

“There is only one you, Steve, and there is no fooling your daughter.”

Steve leans back down to your belly. He places one hand over it, and kisses your soft skin.

“Don’t worry princess, daddy’s going to protect you from your crazy aunts and uncles. I love you sweetheart….more than Bucky does.”

“Doubtful!” Bucky yells from the kitchen.

Tony stands to make his point clear. “Let’s face it, she’s all Science, we love her the most.”

“What? Nuh huh, that is a baby bird if I have ever seen one! She loves Clint and I!” Sam speaks over Tony as they begin to argue in fun.

“You can talk all you want boys, but that girl, she’s all spider.” Nat leans over Clint, whose is spread out in the middle of the floor to high five Peter.

Bucky comes back into the room, holding a Twix bar and some Swedish fish. He leans in placing his hand next to Steve’s. The air is pulled from your lungs as she lunges forward to feel the love and warmth of both of her favorite people. They both chuckle because they both know who she belongs to. They smile as she places her foot against your skin, pushing out to meet their hands. Bucky speaks quietly into your belly, not that anyone really noticed, they were all to busy arguing over each other. 

“They’ll find out soon enough peanut...you’re all serum. He winks at you and you wink back, scrunching your nose at him. He hands you the candy and grips Steve’s shoulder as he plants himself next to you on the couch.

“She is definitely a serum girl.” You smirk and chuckle as you bite the tail off of a fish. Steve leans forward and places a tender kiss on her foot.

“She’s only one girl, sweetheart. Ours.”


End file.
